


Introducing Harley to his father

by Steampunker



Series: Data/Julie [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunker/pseuds/Steampunker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a few years since the birth of Julie's son Harley, who is now six and living onboard the U.S.S. Enterprise with his mother and unknowingly his father. Julie decides it's time for father and son to properly meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introducing Harley to his father

INTRODUCING HARLEY TO HIS FATHER JULIE DATA HARLEY  
I was walking through the hallways of the U.S.S. Enterprise thinking about what my mother said earlier. She had said that she was going to try to talk to my father into meeting me but until then I should spend some time with her friend, Uncle Worf. I found my, what Uncle Jean-Luc honorary uncle, Uncle Worf on the bridge with Commander Data so I just walk up to my Klingon uncle who playfully ruffles my hair making me laugh and I see Commander Data watching us out of the corner of his eyes until Uncle Worf gets a call from my mother telling him that she had to talk to Commander Data about something so he should watchful over me for a while which he agreed to right off the bat. After the commander leaves I turned to my uncle confused

"Uncle Worf, does Commander Data know my father?" I ask watching the Klingon tense slightly

"I would say he does Harley. Why do you ask?" he questions not looking at me 

"Mère said she was going to try to talk my father into seeing me today then she calls Commander Data in to talk." Uncle Worf sighs and pulls me into his lap

"Harley, I promised your mother I wouldn't say anything until she was ready but it seems that she is now ready. Your father is a member of the U.S.S. Enterprise's crew and Commander Data knows him very well." 

"Are he and my father friends?"

"You could say that." I nod laying my head against his chest watching as he works  
-  
I watch as Data enters my room looking at me curiously 

"Commander Picard, you asked to see me in your quarters?" he asks and I nod patting the spot beside me on the bed

"That's right Data please sit down." I say and he does as told. His entire posture was stiff as he looks at me confusion shining in his eyes

"Commander Picard-" 

"Data, we know each other well enough for you to call me Julie." He nods and relaxes slightly

"Julie, what is it you wished to talk about?"

"Data, do you remember the time that alien device turned you human for that short while?" 

"Of course. I...I still have the device. Aside from that I see no reason for you to bring it up." 

"Do you remember what we did in that time?" I swear that if he could he would have blushed at that moment

"I...do distinctly remember our actions during the course of time I was human." 

"Then I need you to do some calculations for me. Can you do that?"

"Of course." 

"Take the age of my son. When could he have he have been conceived?"

"Harley is six years old and his birthday is November fourth correct," I nod "Then he would have to have been conceived around...the time I was human." 

"What does that mean Data?"

"That he would had to have been conceived after our coitus meaning that his is my son." I smile gently as he stares at me wide eyed as it all clicks into place "You are telling me that he is my son?" 

"Yes Data, he was conceived when you were a human making him your son as well as mine. Would you like to meet him?"

"I have already met Harley on many occasions Julie." 

"You've met him only as a friend's son before now. Now, you'll meet him as your son." he nods and I call Worf telling him to bring Harley which was done immediately. My boy sits himself on my lap looking at Data quizzically 

"Harley, meet your father Data." Harley glances up at me before looking back at his father

"Our eye and hair color are identical." he says and Data nods

"That is correct Harley. If I am correct your name comes from a brand of a certain Earth vehicle called a motorcycle." Harley grins nodding making me laugh lightly. Ever since Harley had seen the bikes that shared his name he instantly fell in love with them. Harley climbs onto his father's lap hugging him around his neck

"Hello Father." 

"Hello my son." I smile watching them knowing it would be tough but we would get through it.


End file.
